Love Stories
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: One-shots based off of songs by Taylor Swift.
1. Invisible

**Invisible**

Gabriella Montez threw her head back in laughter at her best friend's, Troy Bolton, joke. The two teenagers were in the middle of their morning routine. They stand at Gabriella's locker, Troy says something and makes Gabriella laugh, Troy smiles, Gabriella smiles. She absolutely adored the first few minutes with him during this ritual. It was just her and Troy, together. No one else. It was just them acting like they always have; best friends. But that's all they were and Gabriella wished that it would change, every day.

But every morning _she_walked by. And every morning Troy stopped paying attention to Gabriella and was wrapped up in his dreamland. A land where Gabriella didn't exist.

Flipping her blond hair, and stomping down the hall in her Jimmy Choo boots she held her handbag on her arm with her brother, Ryan Evans behind her. Gabriella frowned, knowing what was coming.

Troy stopped in the middle of his conversation with Gabriella, and followed Sharpay down the hall, grabbing her small hand, interlocking their fingers. She gasped, a horrified expression on her beautiful face.

"What the hell, Troy?" she spoke harshly. "I just got my nails done."

Troy glanced at the floor, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Gabriella sadly watched the two. This happened every single day. Troy would do something that a normal boyfriend would do with his girlfriend and Sharpay would shove him off, and walk away leaving Troy standing there alone. And every day Troy would turn around, face Gabriella and shrug, turn back around and run after Sharpay.

And every day when this happened Gabriella wanted to scream.

Sighing, she closed her locker door to see two of her best friends standing there, Kelsi Nelson and Taylor McKessie. She gave them a sad smile, holding her books closer to her.

"Again?" Kelsi asked, knowing how much Gabriella liked Troy.

"Of course," Gabriella spoke.

"Gabby, he's too blinded by that girl to see what's standing right in front of him. Just forget him," Taylor tried convincing her best friend.

"Yeah, I've been trying that for a long time. Is it ever gonna work?"

--

In school the next day, Troy sat next to Gabriella in Biology. Their teacher was explaining something up in the front of the classroom as Troy tried to hide that he was texting Sharpay, who was sitting across the room. Gabriella wished that she could be on the end of that conversation. She just wanted to show Troy that she was much better fit for him than Sharpay. But Gabriella never had the guts to just tell him. To tell him that she's had this huge crush on him since they were six and that she's falling in love with him.

"Alright, get with your lab partners!" the teacher clapped, as the class began talking among themselves.

Gabriella nervously looked over at Troy. What were they supposed to be doing? Neither of them were paying attention to what the teacher had said to do. She watched as Sharpay got up from her seat, and waved Troy over. He got up following her out into the hall. This happened every time they had a lab to do. Troy and Sharpay would sneak out into the hall and make-out for the whole period while Gabriella and Sharpay's lab partner were stuck doing all the work by themselves. The teacher was more oblivious than Troy, so he obviously never noticed that two students were always missing, but if he did it seems like he only asked to keep up the appearance of a good teacher.

And when he would ask Gabriella where her partner is, she lied, never ratting Troy out.

"Miss Montez," a deep voice boomed. "Where is your lab partner Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh, I, uhm, don't know," she lied, scanning the direction sheets that were passed out earlier.

"Well if he doesn't contribute to any of the labs, he will fail. Be sure to tell him that."

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair when Taylor walked up to her. She held her clear goggles in her hands, giving Gabriella a weak, sad smile.

"Did he go with her?"

She nodded. "You think I would used to it by know; doing the work by myself, always coming in second and him not noticing me."

"Give it times, Gabs," she spoke softly.

"I've given it ten years, Tay. Ten years of my life I've wanted to tell him, and he still hasn't noticed."

"Then it's his loss." She sighed, glancing back over to her lab station. "I have to get back there. You alright?"

Gabriella nodded, putting on her best smile. "I've lived so far."

--

That night, Gabriella sat on her balcony reading through her English notes for the big test tomorrow. She sighed, not able to concentrate. All she did was think about Troy and how she could get him to notice her, to get him to give her a second glance, just make him think of her the same way. She wished that he would see that Sharpay was no good for him, that she was the one.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she heard leaves rustling on the ground below her. She peeked through the railings, not getting up from her spot on the balcony floor. Her insides lifted, along with her frown, as she saw it was Troy.

He swung himself over the ledge, and sat down across from Gabriella.

"Of course you're studying," he teased.

She smiled, "What's up?"

Running his hands through his chestnut hair, he let out a deep sigh. "I can't stand her. I just want to break up with her."

Gabriella tried to hide her joy of this statement. Could this really be happening? Was he finally dumping that horrible girl? Gabriella held back her smile as she spoke. "What happened?"

"She's mean, annoying. And I don't think she really even likes me."

Gabriella slowly nodded, not able to understand. How couldn't she like her boyfriend? And especially when her boyfriend was Troy Bolton. How couldn't she notice the way his eyes shine when he laughs, or the way he just stares at her when she walks down the hall? And how couldn't _he _see what Gabriella feels for him? She tried hiding it every day, but failed miserably with the looks she gives him, and tiny smiles.

Gabriella would love to be with him if she ever had the chance. More than anything she wanted to have the courage to tell him how she felt.

"Why won't you just end it then?" Gabriella finally asked.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "What's the point? It's not like there's any other girl out there."

At that point Gabriella wanted to scream and cry. How could he be so oblivious? Was he really that blind to see what was standing right in front of him this whole time? Why would he rather be with a girl that doesn't even like him than with a girl who he's known his whole life and the girl that knows everything about him, has helped him with almost everything in his life. And the girl that is completely, head over heels, in love with him.

"No other girl?" she asked hesitantly, holding back tears.

He shook his head. "Not any I'm interested in."

Nodding her head up and down, Gabriella looked back to her notes, trying to maintain a steady voice. "I really have to study. You should go."

"Oh," Troy said sadly. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

She didn't even watch him climb down like she usually did. She had to force herself to let go of him, and the feelings she felt towards him. She was just invisible and that's all she ever would be.

**A/N: Okay, so I want to make like a bunch of one-shots based off of songs by Taylor Swift. This one was obviously based off of Invisible. I'm not that proud of it, I thought I could do better. Tell me if you guys have any ideas, or want any certain songs. Review please.**


	2. Fearless

**Fearless**

I hugged the soft blanket closer to me. It was currently pouring outside, you could hear the rain smacking off the pavement. The thunder boomed and lightening flashed in the dark, night sky. And the power was out as I sat here in the dark. I hated storms. I pressed a random button on my phone, checking the battery life it had left.

Great. The battery on my phone showed only one tiny line.

I quickly opened a new text message and texted one of my best friends. _Can you please come over?_

I lied back down on the couch, curling up in a ball, as more lightening ran across the sky. My phone buzzed, indicatiing a new text message. I opened it to see Troy's reply, _I'll be there soon you big baby :)_

I smiled, knowing Troy was on his way. The two of us have been best friends since I could remember. Our parents always joke and say we are going to get married one day. And secretly I wish they're right. You could say I think of Troy as more than just a friend. I'm kinda in love with him. And I think I have been since we were about ten years old.

Sitting up, I heard the front door open, then close. Troy stood there in a basketball sweatshirt from last year, the hood on his head covering him from the rain. He slipped his shoes off along with his hood, walking over to the couch where I sat.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby," he sighed, falling down next to me. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. I wouldn't want some guy coming in here and have something happen to you." He lifted his arm, setting it around my shoulders. I knew what he was trying to do. He understood that I was terrified of thunderstorms and he was trying to get my mind off of it.

"My bad," I sighed, setting my head onto his shoulder.

"You okay?" he began drawing invisible circles on my lower back and it sent shivers up my spine.

I nodded. "I just hate storms."

"I know. You always have."

"They're scary," I shrugged.

I heard him chuckle next to me, as he bent down kissing the top of my head. I had to remind myself to breathe, and tell myself that he didn't mean it like that.

Feeling his blue eyes on me, I glanced over at him. He just gave me his adorable half smile that made my heart skip a beat every time. A lot of things he did made my heart do that. And other things he did could just make my day.

I remember one Christmas when he made the happiest I had ever been.

He welcomed himself inside, like he always does, with a mistletoe in his hands. I smiled at him, telling him merry Christmas, when he walked over to me, held the mistletoe above our heads and kissed me on the cheek, replying with, "Now my Christmas is merry."

That was my favorite Christmas so far, just because he touched my cheek with his lips. He seemed to make my day every day. When he looks at me and smiles, or when I hear him say my name. His bear hugs make me laugh. And I adore our tickle wars, even though he always wins.

I felt his shiny blue eyes on me again, and I looked up at him. "What?"

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"You tell me every day," I smiled. I knew he didn't mean it like the way I wished he did.

"You're my best friend, Gabs."

"You too, Troy," I assured him.

"Good." He reached over to grab my hand, and interlocked our fingers together. When he did this it was bittersweet. I loved the feeling of his hand with mine, but I knew he only meant it in a friendly way, not anything more and it hurt. It hurt that he only thought of me as a friend when I saw him in a light that was much more than friends.

A deep sigh escaped me, as I lifted my head from his shoulder, my hair falling over my face.

"Where's your head at, Gabs?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head at his question. "Everywhere," I answered truthfully.

"Mines with you," he smiled. "C'mon." He got up from the couch, offering his hands.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're going dancing."

"Troy, there's a storm. And where do you go dancing at three in the afternoon on a Saturday?"

"In the streets," he answered like it was obvious.

"I'm not going out there!" I spoke loudly.

"Gabby," he sighed. "You'll be fine."

"No," I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "I am not going outside. It's crazy out there."

"We haven't heard thunder or seen lightening for like five minutes."

"That doesn't mean it's not out there."

"Gabriella," he groaned, throwing his head back in aggervation. "You're going. Let's go."

"No," I objected boldly.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Finally, you come to your-" I was inturrupted with a squeal escaping my mouth, not able to finish my sentence. I was thrown over Troy's shoulder as he walked to the front door. My eyes widen in horror as I figured out his evil plan. "Troy! Put me down!"

"Not a chance. You're getting over this fear. You'll see that nothing happens."

And before I knew it, I felt rain falling down on me, and Troy set me back down on the wet sidewalk. He grabbed my hand, spinning me around, then pulling me close to him.

"What are we doing?" I yelled over the rain.

"We're dancing in the rain," he grinned. "And you're getting over your fear."

I shook my head. "You're crazy."

He shrugged, starting to sway back and forth. "Says you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his ocean blue eyes. They were so pretty and I got lost in them every time I looked at them. Suddenly, I forgot about the rain, and the the thunder rolling across the sky. All I knew was that I was dancing in the rain with Troy, and feeling fearless.

"Now, will you help me get over one of my fears?" Troy whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, my eyebrows scrunched together. "Sure. What is it?"

"This," he grinned, bending down and connecting our lips together.

I felt like I was spinning. Was I really kissing Troy Bolton? Did _he_ kiss _me_? I pulled back, a permanent smile plastered on my face. "What was that for?"

"One of my fears is telling you how I feel, and you not feeling the same. But," he shrugged, "I don't care anymore. I'm crazy about you, Gabs. I think I always have been."

My smile grew bigger, as I leaned up and kissed him. I felt him pull away, as he looked at me, hope and happiness reading all over his face. "Does this mean-"

"Yes, Troy," I grinned. "I feel the same way."

He smiled down at me, reconnecting our lips as we stood in the storm. He got me over two of my fears today; thunderstorms and kissing him. He made me fearless.

**A/N:** **Cheesy ending!** **Haha. I loved the feedback from the first one, thank you! Please review, and tell me if you want a certain song for the third one. **


End file.
